1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing system, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium having an image processing program recorded thereon.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-034876, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In currently used digital still cameras or video cameras, a grayscale conversion process (for example, a gamma conversion process) is conventionally applied to a video signal, taking account of the display system. In order to obtain a higher-quality video signal desirable for the human eye, a known method involves applying a further grayscale conversion process by using information of the video signal to which the gamma conversion process has been applied, for example, by using histogram information, to adjust the contrast according to the video signal.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-88650 discloses a method in which it is judged in advance whether an overexposure phenomenon may occur in the original image through a density correction process, and when it is judged that an overexposure phenomenon may occur, a density correction curve is corrected to avoid the occurrence of an overexposure phenomenon. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-47244 discloses a method in which, when an image is deteriorated through the expansion of a grayscale range, an expansion process is applied according to the position where deterioration occurs.